


We’re Home

by ReyAndor19



Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But he is so STUBBORN, Cara wants Din to stay, F/M, Mando/Cara Fluff, and Cara being a little annoyed a Din, because that’s how every Star Wars romance is, but she loves him, mostly them being cute, sounds familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: After what feels like centuries of waiting to Cara, Din finally visits.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: After Mando 8: That Cara Dune/Din Djardin series that no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610017
Kudos: 25





	We’re Home

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this Cara/Mando thing is still going. I mean you can’t leave Cara all lonely while Din’s off doing who knows what!

“Finally,” Cara muttered, watching the familiar ship land in an open space the village had cleared. “That was twelve days idiot. You said  _five_. ” 

Still, it took all her self-control not to run to him the second he stepped out. 

“Winta! They’re here!” She called back into the small hut. The girl- now nearly Cara’s little sister- raced outside and to the ship faster than the legendary  _ Millennium Falcon _ . Din immediately agreed when she asked if she could play with the Child, which was the temporary name for the kid until they found his home. She ran off, the other village kids following her excitedly. Finally, he turned to see her. 

“Hey Mando,” she greeted teasingly, trying to keep her emotions in check. “We’ve all missed you. Except Winta and the other children. They mostly missed the kid.”

When he spoke, she knew he was smiling under the helmet. “Of course they did.”

“Come on, I can show you to your place,” she offered. It was absolutely unnecessary, since he would be staying in the same hut as he had the last visit, but Cara was  _ dying  _ to be able to talk to him in person. 

“Sure, why not?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the busy village, sometimes pausing momentarily to greet people. 

“I’m happy to see you’re doing well here,” Din said when they were finally alone in the hut.

“The villagers are nice, Din- I mean Omera’s practically tried to _adopt_ me- but I miss you. Can’t you stay?” She knew she was pleading, but she missed him so much. Her protective walls came crumbling down every time she was with him; Din was the one person she could trust. Why did he always have to leave her?

“Cara...”

“Even just for a month or two?” She begged. “My hut’s more than enough room for all three of us, and the village is armed-“

“It’s not that I don’t trust that you can defend yourself,” he said. “It’s that I don’t want any dangerous bounty hunters coming near the village. I want you to be safe.”

She sighed. “Fine. I still have a whole week to convince you. For now, welcome back.”For many people, home was a place. For Cara, it was a person. And now that Din was here, she was home.


End file.
